Life After Love
by hiei1317
Summary: Sequal to Hard Lessons. You start off in the last year of the gang. May stretch further... i don't know yet. No really really good reason for PG-13 i just want to truly be 100 safe on my rating. Please R and R! Finished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: same as the last story  
  
a/n this is the sequel that was actually quite in demand... I would really like to thank all of the people that read and reviewed the last installment and I would really like to thank Delano for being such a dork. Oh and Delano... don't call me Rocky.  
  
Hermoine POV:

"Hey Hermoine!" Ron runs up to me.

"Hi Ron. Ready to start another year?" I'm so happy to be back at Hogwarts.

"Of course, it's our last year!" his comment really sinks in with a blow.

It's our last year. My last year to be with Harry, Ron, and Draco. I prayed for him all summer, the poor guy was forced home with his dad. I really hope to see him today.

I'm in my third class, potions, the first one shared with the Slytherins.

I look around, hoping to see him and his 'pals'. I search seat to seat, but no sign yet.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice stops me.

"Huh?" I'm anxious to return to searching.

"You okay? You looking for something?" he's naturally suspicious.

"Um, yeah actually. I kind of want to punch in Draco's face, you know, get rid of my last year jitters," I see his eyes widen.

"Um, okay," he stops and turns fast so I go back to searching.

Two seconds before the bell he arrives.

"Looks like you already did a number," Harry notes.

Draco's panting, sweat dripping, eyes with dark circles under them. I need to know what's up, so I send a note flying in his direction.

Draco POV:

A note hits me:

Draco

What's wrong?

H

I quickly respond.

Hermione POV:

Not now... Normal place?

D

His writing was hurried.

I turn to see him glancing slightly toward me. I subtly nod 'yes' and we both turn our attention to Professor Snape.

I open the gargoyle and see that he's been sitting in here for me for longer than I thought that he would, I hoped I would be first.

"What's up?" I drop the bag I was carrying, I told Ron and Harry I was off to the library.

"You tell me first," he's in no hurry to talk, making me nervous.

"Well my parents are quite proud of me," I leave me words hanging.

"Why?" my sly smile that I apparently couldn't control has given me away.

"Well, not now, let me know what's up with you and I'll tell you," I need to know if he's okay.

"Here, I'll show you..." he starts to pull up the back of his shirt.

"DRACO!" I tease.

"Please," I did something wrong.

"Sorry," I really didn't mean to, and he finishes.

His whole back is black and blue, covered with cuts and bruises, some look fresh enough to be current.

"Oh my..." I cover my mouth in horror.

"Now," he pulls his shirt down, "What's up with you and your parents?"

"They'll pay for me to move out!" I yell.

He smiles.

Draco POV:

I'm happy for her, who wouldn't be? But, is this the end?

"You know," she starts up again, "give me a couple of months and I'm sure I could arrange something."

"What?"

"You coming to be with me," her comment knocks me off my feet.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's a small place, but you can fit into one room, me in another, and we could be away from..." she touches one of my bruises that show through.

"I couldn't Hermione, my mother, I couldn't leave her, she needs me," she must understand, she has to.

Hermione POV:

Poor guy. Why does he put up with his dad? Can't the ministry help?

"Don't bother," he reads my mind, "I know that look, and trust me, my dad has power over the ministry and beyond."

I go over and massage his shoulders. He relaxes and I whisper into his ear, "The offer is always open..."

He turns and smiles, grabbing me, and flips me onto the cushion of the chair with him. He holds me up with his arms around my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Seventh year Halloween Dance coming up," I suggest.

"What about it? Were you going?" he wasn't?

"You weren't?" my shock is too much to keep in.

"No," he simply answers.

"Come with me then!" I suggest.

"I don't know..."

I put on my best sad face, "Please?"

"Fine, but it won't be easy," he answers.

"Thank you," I kiss him.

"I should please you more often," we both laugh.

Draco POV:

I'm skeptical still. I just don't see how a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship will work.

I'm in a green and silver suit, from my dad, and a pair of black pants, from my mom.

I walk out into the Great Hall, where the tables are all against the wall, along with a good portion of the students except for a few brave couples and her.

Hermione is there, wearing a silver dress, like only SHE would know to do that.

She spots me and runs over, stopping in front of me.

"Come dance with me!" she wants a dance already?

"Now???" I don't know yet.

"Yeah silly," she giggles and tries to drag me out there.

"Wait," I don't move.

"What?"

"I can't dance," I try everything and that's all I got.

"C'mon, so what, either can!" she tries again.

A slow song starts.

She rushes me out with new energy.

I put my hand in her hand and my other goes around her waist as hers rests on my shoulder.

I look up and see that we drew quite a crowd, like everyone.

Hermione POV:

He looks up, nervous. I also see the crowd, but I don't care about image. I lean in to rest my head on his chest. He flinches, but allows me to stay.

We stay interlocked, swaying here and there, until the song's end.

Another, faster, song starts up, but no one does anything, except stare at the lone couple on the dance floor.

Draco POV:

I shift. I see them staring.

I hear a noise.

It's not laughter though, it's clapping.

I turn and see Harry and Ron clapping on the sideline, clapping for us.

Then the rest of Gryffindor.

Then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The Slytherins remain silent though.

They mostly don't care! I'm in awe.

Hermione POV:

I mouth a silent 'thank you' to Harry and Ron, who nod.

"See," I start, "that wasn't so bad."

He shakes his head 'no' and smiles.

I walk over to Harry and Ron.

"Is this what you choose?" Harry asks.

"Yes," I'm sure now.

"Then we support you all the way," Harry answers and Ron nods in agreement.

There is a camera that was charmed to take pictures of couples and friends and it flies over to us.

The photo automatically develops and I quickly snatch it.

I see myself, but I also see my two BEST friends on my right and my new BOY friend on my left. All of us are smiling and waving.

I will never loose this picture; it is my most precious memory.  
  
a/n what did you think? There is a bit more... but now that I think about it, this is probably a very good way to end it. I will put the other chapter up though, but only on demand. Please review!


	2. Alternate Ending, or ending, which ever ...

a/n thank you very much if you reviewed the last chapter, or even if you just read it. This is the final chapter in the story so I hope you enjoy... this is sort of an alternate ending almost.  
  
**Draco POV:  
**

** It's been two days since the dance and my life is going crooked.  
**

** I was having a good night but ever since then every little "accident" imaginable has been aimed right at me, compliments of the Slytherin House.  
**

** They hate me now. Dumbledore had to give me a room in the prefect area so the Slytherins couldn't reach me.  
**

** The only upside is that Hermione's a prefect, so I'm near her now.**

Hermione POV:

Poor Draco.

He's been so harassed by his house that he was given a prefect's room.

I'm heading over to talk to him.

I knock on the door, apparently setting off something.

"Go away Crabbe and Goyle," not again! Those two have been the hardest on him.

"Draco it's me," I call in.

The door unlocks so I quickly enter and shut the door. He's lying on his bed with a Mood Music Charm on. It plays music that fits the mood you're in. I recognize the song; It's Easier to Run, by Linkin Park.

"Bad mood?" I tease, but the song stays.

"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, playing back these memories I wish I didn't have..." he sings along, "sounds proper, huh?"

"Draco," I coo, and walk over.

I hug him and he embraces me back. After a few seconds the song changes to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

"That's better," I whisper into his hair.

"Hermione?" he asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"You know I love you, right?" he asks stupidly.

"Of course," I answer. Duh I do. How could he ask?

"You love me too, right?" with the even stupider question.

"Yeah."

"Even if I made a stupid choice?" he asks.

"Sure, but I'd worry," of course.

"Good," he sets me off.

I let go and back off a little, "What happened?"

He slowly rolls up his sleeves and there are bruises and crimson bandages.

I look up. Did he cut himself?

"I went to my father for help, but, he, well..." he doesn't have to finish.

I start to say something but he goes on, "He also... well here," he hands me a copy of the Daily Prophet.

I look on the cover and my heart stops:

MALFOY MURDER

"Oh my... you mean... and your mom, oh God, Draco!" I can't believe it. "This settles it!"

"Settles what?" he's sniffing.

** "You are coming with me!" she yells.  
**

** It hits me hard, but it doesn't at the same time. She's right, I should really do something.  
**

** "I guess so..." I'm so uncertain. "But the money, I mean, how can we both live off enough money for one ****person?"  
**

** "You're right..." she sounds defeated.  
**

** Then I remember the loop hole. My mother always told me that I was in her will to receive two things...  
**

** "That's why you're moving in with me!" I throw her off.  
**

** "What?"  
**

** "My mother... she always said that she would leave me two things in her will. One's money, lots of it too, millions of dollars in muggle money. The other is a house. A huge one, big as a mansion."  
**

** "But, my parents Draco," she sounds uncertain.  
**

** "They could live there too," there's enough room for sure.  
**

** "But in a wizarding community?"  
**

** "It's not there. It's a muggle house, my mother's hideout in hard times, my dad doesn't even know about ****it!"  
**

** "I'll send a letter immediately," she smiles, kisses me, and then runs for the owlery. **

****

**TWELVE YEARS LATER:  
**

** Well, it worked! We live in the mansion together and we have never felt better.  
**

** We can buy whatever we need, or want. Whatever dollars can't buy, sickles can.  
**

** I even stocked a room full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybeans, though I really don't know why. I do know one thing though: I have never tasted so many terrible flavored things in my life! I've even started to sort the good from the bad.  
**

** As for Hermione, she could only ask for one more thing. And as for that, we're expecting it in three months, a boy too.  
**

** She even got Harry, Sirius Black (who is apparently Harry's godfather, who would've guessed?) and the Weasley's living here.  
**

** No one has ever felt better! **

THE END

a/n: so what do you think? This ending or the other one? Please review and let me know!


End file.
